What Was I Thinking?
by Cori1891
Summary: Hermione and Thorfinn have a crazy night out. Loosely based off the Dierks Bentley song by the same name. One- shot. Doubt there will be more. Rated to be safe.


Non-magical AU. Based loosely off the song "What Was I Thinking" by Dierks Bentley. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and all others.

While you are free to imagine your fan casts as you wish I picture them as follows:

Thorfinn: Chris Helmsworth

All others are as cast in the movies

I promise you I am working on Changing Her Mind. My computer ate the last chapter so I have to start new.

Thorfinn picked Hermione from her ex-husband's home. She was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a white tank top. Thorfinn snuck a peak down her shirt as she climbed into the cab of his pickup truck. She smiled at him when she caught him.

"Why are you here again, Hermione? Nothing good comes of it. I always end up picking you up." Thorfinn asked, slightly exhausted at the games Draco was playing with her.

"Same as always, I guess. Nothing really changes. I swear this is the last time though."

Thorfinn smiled a big toothy grin at her and held his hand out for her to grab; instead she slid over and snuggled into his side. Thorfinn dropped his arm around her and pulled her as close as he could and still drive safely.

He threw the truck in reverse and tore out of Draco's driveway; leaving a trail of dust behind him. When he reached the road he shifted into drive and sped down the dirt road, rocks and gravel flying behind the tires.

"What are we doing tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking we could go dancing." Thorfinn smirked and looked over at her.

Hermione laughed and looked at his outfit, "In that? A pair of torn jeans and a grease stained shirt? No matter how sexy you look; that is a crazy idea."

"Not like it matters. Not at Duke's. You know that."

He heard Hermione sigh and knew that dancing would be how they spent the next few hours.

A short drive later, Thorfinn pulled into Duke's parking lot and parked the truck near the end of the lot.

Hermione swung her leg over Thorfinn's lap and straddled him; pushing herself close to keep the steering wheel out of her lower back. Thorfinn put his hands on her hips and started to kiss her neck. Hermione slowly drug her fingers up his arms and brought her hands to cup his lower jaw and pull his head up to kiss his lips.

After a few minutes of heated snogging and fogging the windows, Thorfinn and Hermione broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Hermione giggled at the smirk that was gracing his face.

"You know we are lucky, Draco didn't try and shoot your truck. He was in quite the mood."

"Let's go dancing, fiery one and forget about him." Thorfinn opened the truck door and lifted Hermione out by her hips and set her on the ground. With a sway in her hips, Hermione started for the door of the bar. Thorfinn quickly got out and followed her before somebody else could ask her to dance.

When Thorfinn finally caught Hermione again she had put some quarters in the jukebox and was looking for a place to dance. Thorfinn grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around him and rested her hands on his upper back.

"Why did I fall in love with such a tall man?" Hermione asked with a laugh. Thorfinn leaned down and kissed her neck.

"It's fun to be carried around by this tall man though. So easy for me to pick up and have you wrap your legs around my hips." Thorfinn whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

Suddenly Thorfinn stiffened and straightened up. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in." the huge man behind her asked. Hermione turned around and looked the man up and down. He looked bigger than Thorfinn.

"I am dancing with him. Thanks anyway." Hermione said and turned back to Thorfinn.

A few minutes later the same man was tapping on Thorfinn's shoulder asking to cut in again.

"The lady said no."

Thorfinn started to move Hermione to a new spot when the man tried to shove Thorfinn away from Hermione. Thorfinn took his hands of Hermione and swung at the guy who shoved him. His fist hit him right in the jaw, knocking him backwards a few feet.

"Thorfinn!" Hermione yelled at him, "Time to go."

Thorfinn shook out his hand and grabbed Hermione's and ran out of the bar before the guy could regain his senses.

Thorfinn was running faster than Hermione could and was dragging her across the dirt parking lot.

"Thorfinn, I am smaller than you!" She yelled as she tripped and fell into the dirt.

"Damn it." he sighed as he turned around to pick her up, "I am sorry, Hermione."

He picked her up and helped her dust herself off; as he dusted her rear, he heard the bar sounds get louder as the door opened. He grabbed Hermione again and helped her get in the truck.

He got in the truck, turned it on and slammed the shifter into the reverse position and flew out of the parking lot.

"You seem to be flying all over the place tonight, Thorfinn. You would think that we were causing trouble or something," Hermione said, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, little lady, you certainly inspire me to be bad."

As Thorfinn turned on to a main road, Hermione spotted her ex- father in laws cop car behind them.

"We may be i-" Hermione started as the cop's siren blared and his lights came on behind them, "trouble." Hermione groaned as Thorfinn sped up.

Further down the road, Hermione realized that they were on the side road that borders Thorfinn's farm.

"Turn in the field, we can loose him there."

He put his truck in 4 wheel drive and cut through his field.

Hermione looked back and saw that the car wasn't following them, "He is gone. I think Draco called his father and sent him after us."

"Well, at least, you realized where we were and that we could cut through the field to get away."

He eased the truck over a drainage ditch and laughed when Hermione bounced around the cab. They moved slowly down the driveway and they both groaned, Draco was sitting on the truck of his car waiting for them.

Draco gave them a smirk and Hermione gave him a look that said come and get me. Thorfinn shifted into reverse and back out the driveway. More gravel flying, mostly into Draco's face. He sputtered and spit the dirt out and ran to get into his car. Thorfinn and Hermione laughed as they flew down another side road that night.

"I must say, Love that we have never had a night like this. At least once I have thought, what was I thinking when I agreed to pick you up?" Thorfinn reached over and pulled Hermione to him again and kissed the top if her curls, "But I am damn sure glad I did. I love you girl."

"I love you, too. Thanks for getting me."

The pair stayed cuddled up as they drove the back roads, thankful Draco wasn't finding them.

"Hungry?" Thorfinn asked.

"Where do you want to try? I don't think we can go back to Duke's tonight."

"Well, why not try Potter's? We haven't eaten there in months. I know you like the owner Harry."

"Why not? Draco won't go there."

Thorfinn turned down the next road and after a bit pulled into the small diner.

"Let's eat."

Thorfinn grabbed Hermione by the hand and helped her from the truck and kept it as they walked in and found a table.

"What were we thinking?" Hermione laughed as she settled into Thorfinn's side in the small booth.

FIN


End file.
